


der einzige Erbe

by KiraSnapeaddict



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraSnapeaddict/pseuds/KiraSnapeaddict
Summary: Folgegeschichte zu "ein Freundschaftsdienst", der Erbe der Malfoys ist unterwegs. Doch Severus erntet nicht nur Dank für seine Hilfe. Doch wahre Freunde beweisen sich dadurch, das sie bleiben, wenn die Zeiten rauh sind.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	der einzige Erbe

Der Mann trat auf den Jungen ein, der sich gekrümmt hatte, um seine Magengegend, den Brustkorb, den Unterleib zu schützen. Die Arme hatte er um den Kopf gelegt. Schlag auf Schlag traf ihn. Der Junge wimmerte nur leise, mit Macht mehr unterdrückend. Endlich gab der Mann auf, langsam richtete er sich auf. „Das passiert, wenn Du mich anlügst, Du Missgeburt“. Er wandte sich ab, die Haustür schlug hinter ihm zu. Der Junge rührte sich nicht, selbst sein Atem ging flach. Sein Haar war ungeschickt und grob bis auf die blanke Kopfhaut gestutzt. Die Sachen, die er trug waren abgetragen und zu gross- nun auch noch blutbefleckt, weil er aus Mund und Nase blutete. „Sev…“ eine abgehärmte dünne Frau bückte sich zu ihm, ihr Gesicht tränenverschmiert. „Mein Prinz…“ ---- Das nächste was er wusste, war, dass er in einem Bett lag und an die weisse Decke starrte. Sein Blick war verschwommen, seine Augenlider schwer und geschwollen. Schmerzen tobten durch seinen Körper, doch seltsam gedämpft. Fremde Stimmen um ihn herum. Ihn fror. „Welcher Unmensch schlägt sein Kind so…“ „Ich kenne ihn. So ein brutaler Mann…“ „arbeitet in der Fabrik und versäuft das Geld sofort…“. Die Stimmen hielten inne. „Er hat die Augen geöffnet“. Eine Frau im weissen Kittel beugte sich über ihn „wie geht es dir, Junge?“. Severus stöhnte leise, doch sprechen war zu schwierig. Schon fielen ihm die Augen wieder zu. „Wer hat dem Jungen den Kopf kahlrasiert??“ „Der Vater ist ein brutaler…“ Die Stimmen verebbten. Er kam wieder zu sich als jemand ihn sanft und mit freundlicher Stimme weckte, doch war die Frau ihm fremd. Sein Blickfeld war nun wieder klar. Sie lächelte ihn etwas traurig an. „Ich helfe Dir, Dich anzuziehen, Severus“. Von nebenan hörte er laute Stimmen. Unverkennbar die ärgerliche Stimme seines Vaters und die einer energischen Frau. „…das ist unverantwortlich. Der Junge müsste noch ein paar Tage..“ „Er ist MEIN Sohn! Und ich nehme ihn mit nachhause! SIE geht das einen feuchten Kehricht an!!“. Die Schwester zog Severus an, seine Sachen waren sauber. Das lange Haar fiel ihm wieder ins Gesicht. Die Schwester seufzte. Der Junge sah in den zu grossen Sachen aus wie eine Vogelscheuche. Und war das nun wilde schwarze Haar nicht gestern noch raspelkurz gewesen? „Soll ich Dir noch eine Schmerztablette geben?“ Severus sah in die Richtung, aus der er die Stimme seines Vaters hörte. Hatte er Angst? Dann nickte er knapp. Hastig schluckte er die Tablette. Im gleichen Moment bog sein Vater um die Ecke, das Gesicht hochrot. „Komm schon Du Miss…äh…Severus. Deine Mutter wartet“. Die Schwester starrte Tobias Snape verärgert an. „Eigentlich sollte er hierbleiben. Lassen sie ihm wenigstens noch ein paar Tage Bettruhe“. Der Mann verzog spöttisch sein Gesicht. „Natürlich… sie haben doch keine Ahnung, wozu diese kleine Ratte fähig ist. Der muss beschäftigt werden.“ Tobias zerrte Severus am Arm hoch, der zusammenzuckte. Ein letzter Blick traf die Schwester, bevor er den Kopf senkte und das Gesicht des Jungen hinter dem Vorhang schwarzer Haare verschwand. Den glühenden Hass im Blick des Jungen würde sie nie mehr vergessen.

Severus fuhr auf. Schmerzen durchzuckten seinen Körper, bis er Arme und Beine probeweise bewegte, feststellte das es nur der Nachhall des Traumes gewesen war. Damals hatte er sich geschworen, niemals Kinder zu haben. Er würde nie werden wie sein Vater. Und nie Kinder haben, die wurden wie er. Er schnaubte leise, sich selbst verspottend. Damals… Er hatte den Erben der Malfoys gezeugt. Und er würde darüber wachen, dass er als Malfoy erzogen würde. Es würde kein Kind geben, das seinen Namen trug.

Severus hatte es gespürt. Schon direkt, nachdem er mit Narcissa geschlafen hatte. Nachdem Lucius sich an ihm befriedigt hatte. Severus hatte es gesehen, wie er sich benahm, wie er ihn ansah. Und die nächsten Wochen hatten es ihm bestätigt. Plötzlich hatte Lucius keine Zeit mehr gehabt, war nicht zu ihm gekommen des Nachts. Severus selbst war von ihrem Lord sehr in Anspruch genommen, immer war er direkt an seiner Seite. Lucius Ansehen im engeren Kreis hatte merklich gelitten, sein Platz war nun deutlich weiter weg von Severus. Unter den Rangniedrigen. Snape hatte seine Blicke auf sich gespürt. Er hatte es versucht- Lucius für seine Missionen zu wählen. Ihm zu helfen. Doch Lucius hatte sich ihm entzogen. Ausreden gefunden. Wenn Snape sich beeilt hatte, versucht hatte, mit ihm zu reden, nach den Totessertreffen, dann war Lucius immer schon weg gewesen. Wochenlang war das so gegangen. Sein Freund fehlte ihm. Er hasste es, immer allein im Bett zu schlafen. Nicht das es Severus an anderen Angeboten fehlte, daran lag es nicht. Und besonders schmerzte Severus der Grund, weshalb Lucius sich ihm entzog. Er wusste, wie sehr es Lucius Stolz verletzte, das Severus Narcissa den wichtigen Erben gezeugt hatte, was ihm selbst nicht gelungen war. 

Der Wind rauschte durch den Wald und es tropfte unangenehm von den Bäumen. Snape wischte sich eine nasse Strähne schwarzen Haars aus dem Gesicht. Nur wenige Fenster waren noch erleuchtet in dem Haus, das er beobachtete. In seinen Totesserroben war er selbst ein schwarzer Schatten, nur die silberne Maske schimmerte düster im Licht. Da kam etwas durch die Bäume geflogen und landete auf seiner Schulter. Eine prächtige Eule, hätte man sie bei Licht gesehen, eine rare Art mit auffälliger Federzeichnung. Nur das teuerste. Die Botschaft, die er ihr abnahm, war aber sehr kurz. Ein grosses, etwas gekritzeltes „JA!!“ und die Initialen L.M.  
Viele Stunden später… Severus sass auf dem Bett. Die lange Wache nachts sass ihm noch in den Knochen. Das erste Tageslicht war schon am Horizont zu sehen, da klopfte eine Eule ans Fenster. Es war eine kleine Eule, hübsch wie ein gefiederter, flauschiger Edelstein. Sie schüttelte sich Regentropfen aus dem Gefieder und sah dabei aus wie ein kleiner Ball. Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als er sie von ihrer Pergamentrolle befreite. Das Pergament war dünn und durchsichtig und zeugte genau wie die Eule vom Reichtum des Absenders. Die Schrift war zierlich, wie gemalt statt geschrieben.

„Lieber Freund!  
Dank Deiner Hilfe, die man auch von einem treuen und loyalen Freund,  
wie Du es uns warst und bist- nicht als selbstverständlich erwarten kann, ist unser Traum wahr geworden!  
Wir werden Dir dafür nie genug danken können. Ich werde diese ganz besondere Nacht  
für immer in meiner Erinnerung bewahren.  
In Dankbarkeit, Narcissa Malfoy“

Er las den Brief einmal, noch einmal. Dann zerriss er ihn in kleine Stücke und warf ihn in das brennende Kaminfeuer. Leichte Röte stieg in seine blassen Wangen, bei der Erwähnung dieser gewissen Nacht. Er verspottete sich selbst deshalb, aber er hatte seine eigenen Vorstellungen von Moral verletzt in jener Nacht. Er war ein Todesser. Ein versierter Giftmischer, Folterer, Duellist…Mörder. Trotzdem. Mit der Frau seines Freundes zu schlafen, war für ihn nicht das, was ein guter Freund tat. Selbst dann, wenn es mit beider Einverständnis geschah. Er fühlte sich schuldig, das sein Körper bis heute mit Erregung auf jede Erinnerung an diese Nacht reagierte… das er es tatsächlich genossen hatte. Es ihn nicht einmal gestört hatte, das Narcissa sie beide beobachtet hatte. Seine Ekstase hatte angehalten, bis zu dem Punkt, als er in Lucius Gesicht gesehen hatte danach…

Dann war die dritte Eule gekommen. Gross, prächtig. Genauso protzig, teuer und aufwendig, wie die Einladung, auf Pergament geschrieben, dessen Siegel vor Goldstaub nur so glänzte. 

„Einladung zur Feier des zukünftigen Erben der Linie Malfoy“

Die Einladung war hochoffiziell und ehrenhaft, doch in keiner Weise persönlich. Er konnte dort nicht erscheinen. Man würde sich fragen, was er dort zu suchen hatte, war er doch kein Blutsverwandter. Nicht einmal ein Angehöriger einer der alten Familien. Nein, er hatte dort keinen Platz. Es würde die Leute nur auf seltsame Gedanken bringen. Womöglich Gerüchte schüren.

Snape legte einen Zauber über sich. Ein Bemerk-mich-nicht. Dann betrat er den festlich erleuchteten Saal. Es war praktisch. Er musste sich nicht verstecken, konnte sich zwischen den Gästen bewegen, und doch würde später sich niemand daran erinnern können, wer er war oder wie er aussah. Es bewegte ihn eigenartig, wie strahlend Narcissa Malfoy wirkte. Selten hatte er so reine, unverfälschte Freude in ihrem sonst so kalten Gesicht gesehen. Doch wo war Lucius? Er erblickte ihn mitten zwischen den Gästen, hier und dort plaudernd. Der perfekte Gastgeber. Ein anderer Gast fiel ihm auf. Er sah sehr gut aus, dunkle, kurze Haare, ein männliches, wohlgeschnittenes Gesicht. Nur das Selbstbewusstsein und das herrische Auftreten verrieten das er mehr war als nur ein Gast. Voldemort höchstselbst hatte sich als Tom Riddle unter die Gäste gemischt. Er als einziger durchblickte Snapes Zauber, dünn lächelte er. Er nickte kaum wahrnehmbar, als Snape sich vor seinem Herrn verbeugte, unbemerkt von allen anderen. Voldemort gab ihm einen schwachen Wink, er hatte offensichtlich nicht vor Snapes Maskerade aufzudecken. Endlich erblickte er Lucius wieder. Es sollte ein Festabend sein, doch kannte Snape ihn zu gut. Lucius wirkte verärgert, frustriert, sein Lächeln war nur eine Maskerade.  
Stunden später…  
Lucius betrat sein Schlafzimmer, es war früher Morgen. Narcissa hatte schon immer ein eigenes Schlafzimmer gehabt. Jetzt, da sie schwanger war, kein Ort mehr für ihn. Noch weniger als zuvor. Er trat die teuren Schuhe in eine Ecke, knöpfte sein Hemd auf. Fahrig goss er sich Whisky in ein Glas und nahm einen Schluck. Dann schlenderte er barfuss ins Badezimmer, mit dem hellerleuchteten Spiegel. Er hatte selten etwas an seinem Spiegelbild auszusetzen. Er war ein schöner Mann, das Gesicht gutgeschnitten, lange blonde Haare fielen ihm lang den Rücken herunter. Wenn er wollte, konnte er jede- und jeden haben. Solange sie nicht wussten, dass… das er… das Glas landete im Spiegel, der klirrend in tausend Scherben zerbrach. Mit einem Schwung seines Arms fegte er das Regal mit teuren Salben und Gelen und Cremes leer, laut klirrend zerschellten sie auf den Fliesen, eine Sauerei hinterlassend. Handtücher riss er von den Haken. Als er das Badezimmer verliess, war es nur noch ein Schlachtfeld. Als er sein Schlafzimmer betrat, sah er sich um, zu sehen, woran er sich hier abreagieren konnte. Da erstarrte er in der Bewegung. 

In der Ecke im Sessel sass Severus Snape. Als ob er dort schon Stunden warten würde. Dabei war er gerade eben ganz sicher noch nicht da gewesen. Snape verzog keine Miene. Lucius kannte niemanden, der das so gut konnte, überheblich und zugleich bar jeden Ausdrucks. Einen völlig im Unklaren lassend, was er dachte. „Was machst du hier?“ fragte Lucius barsch. „Ich dachte, dein Besuch auf unserer Feier sei unpassend“. „Das ist er auch. Oder was hat ein gewisser Severus Snape bei der Feier zu Ehren des künftigen Malfoyschen Familienerben zu suchen?“ meinte Snape kühl. „Also- was tust du dann hier?“ Lucius Ton war nicht weniger als provokant, doch Snape schien davon völlig unberührt. Severus musterte den Freund, lange, ohne etwas zu sagen, was Lucius Blut nur noch mehr in Wallung brachte. „Du machst nicht den Eindruck, als hättest Du einen Grund zum Feiern“ sagte Snape schliesslich. Lucius Mund wurde zu einem schmalen Strich. Er machte einen Schritt auf Severus zu. „Wer kennt den Grund dazu wohl besser als du?“ Vorwurf klang in seiner Stimme. Auf Snapes Gesicht zeigte sich ein dünnes, spöttisches Lächeln, das Lucius mit Ärger zur Kenntnis nahm. „Tatsächlich wäre Deine Anwesenheit dabei wohl deutlich passender gewesen als die meine“ fügte Lucius etwas spitz hinzu. Severus seufzte leise. Dann stand er auf. Lucius unterdrückte das für ihn überraschende und ärgerliche Bedürfnis, einen Schritt zurück zu machen. Seit einer Weile schon war Snape Voldemorts erster Mann, und strahlte eine Autorität als auch Macht aus, die auch an Lucius nicht spurlos vorüberging. Auch wenn sie Freunde und auch Liebende waren. „Die Feier war zu Ehren des künftigen Erben Deiner Familie, Lucius. Nicht meiner. Der Junge wird Deinen Namen tragen, von Deiner Frau geboren und unter Deinem Dach aufwachsen. Ich habe Deine Bitte über meine eigenen Wünsche und Moralvorstellungen gestellt, Lucius. Was willst du denn noch?“ Severus sprach ruhig, fast bittend. Doch Lucius war nicht in Stimmung, irgendwelche Untertöne wahrzunehmen. Nicht an seinem sogenannten Freund, der für ihn in diesem Moment nichts anderes zu tun schien, als ihn zu demütigen.  
Lucius schwieg. Er war ein Leben lang dazu erzogen worden, andere zu führen. Überall der beste zu sein. Versagen, war für einen Malfoy keine Option. Doch so war es. Er war ein Versager. Es war Severus, der erster hochgelobter Berater Voldemorts war. Und es war Severus Snape, der seinen Erben zeugte, weil er, Versager, der er war, es nicht konnte. Nicht einmal seinen eigenen Erben zeugen konnte.  
„Das ist die falsche Frage, Sev. Was willst DU noch? Hochgelobter Berater unseres Herrn, der Bastard der meiner Frau das Kind gemacht hat, was willst DU noch? Mein Anwesen? Mein Erbe? Meine Frau?“ Lucius Stimme war lauter und lauter geworden. Die Frustration seiner Misserfolge brach sich nun Bahn. Er riss die Tür auf, um Severus den Weg zu weisen. „Da hinten – da sind ihre Gemächer. Vielleicht, nein, bestimmt, macht sie für Dich ja die Beine breit, wo ich nur noch eine kalte Schulter ernte. Geh zu ihr. Du hast sie Dir redlich verdient“. Snape war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihm und zog die Tür wieder zu. Er betrachtete Lucius gerötetes, vor Wut verzerrtes Gesicht. Er erinnerte sich, und es lief ihm kalt den Rücken herunter. Er erinnerte sich an das Weinen und Schreien, an das gerötete wutverzerrte Gesicht seines Vaters. Kurz schloss er die Augen und atmete tief durch. Er wusste, was er zu tun hatte… Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Tür, die er soeben geschlossen hatte. „Bist Du eine jammernde Memme, Lucius, oder bist du ein Mann? Dann benimm dich verdammt nochmal auch so“ Severus Stimme war leise, aber scharf. Einen Moment herrschte klingende Stille im Raum. Die letzten Worte raubten Lucius den letzten Rest an Selbstbeherrschung. Er packte Severus an der Gurgel und schlug seinen Kopf gegen die Tür in seinem Rücken. Severus schnappte nach Luft, er sah Sterne, doch leistete er keinerlei Gegenwehr. Er schaffte es gar noch, zu spotten. „Ist das alles was du zu bieten hast, Lucius?“ reizte er ihn, obwohl er nach Luft schnappte. „Jämmerlich“ spottete er. Lucius merkte es nicht einmal mehr, dass Severus sich nicht wehrte. Er sah einfach nur noch rot. „Du Hurensohn“ knurrte er. Er riss Severus von der Tür weg, drehte ihn um, dann riss er ihm beide Hände nach hinten und zog sie aus dem Schultergelenk schmerzhaft nach oben, das Snape den Oberkörper nach vorne beugen musste, um sich nicht die Schultern auszukugeln. Beider Zauberstäbe lagen weit, weit weg, Snapes absichtlich und Lucius, weil er keines klaren Gedankens mehr fähig war. Lucius dirigierte Snape an den nach hinten gezogenen Armen aufs Bett, so dass er bäuchlings darauf zu liegen kam. Lucius kniete sich hinter ihn, mit einer Hand riss er Severus Hemd entzwei das Knöpfe in alle Richtungen flogen. Severus unter ihm lachte, heiser, noch atemlos und spöttisch. „Glaubst du wirklich, du kriegst ihn überhaupt noch hoch?“ Lucius knurrte nur etwas Unverständliches, dann zerrte er Severus heftig die Hose herunter. Mit einem Griff befreite er sein eigenes Glied. Dann liess er Severus fixierte Arme los, griff seine Hüften und drang von hinten heftig in ihn ein. Severus schloss die Augen und biss die Zähne zusammen, ob des brennenden Schmerzes. Sein Inneres war trocken und unvorbereitet, und Lucius voller Wut, die seiner Erregung mächtige Flügel verlieh. Mit seinen Beinen schob er Severus Beine weiter auseinander. Seine Finger bohrten sich eisern in Severus knochige Hüften, die er anhob, um noch tiefer in ihn zu stossen. Schwer atmend und eine Flut unverständlicher Gossenausdrücke stammelnd, stiess er wieder hart in Severus, der die Zähne zusammenbiss und doch ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken konnte. „Hure“ knurrte Lucius, zog sich fast heraus und stiess wieder hart in ihn „unseres Herrn beste Hure“. Gegen seinen Willen schrie Severus leise auf, als irgendetwas in ihm zerriss. Er spürte Lucius Gefühl von Triumph dabei, der seine Bemühungen nur noch mehr verstärkte. „Das hier…ist Dein…Platz…Bastard“ keuchte er. Wieder und wieder pumpte er in ihn, dabei vor Anstrengung und Erregung keuchend. Severus spürte, wie sein ganzer Körper revoltierte gegen den Schmerz. Unvermittelt stoppte Lucius, er zog sich heraus, und drehte Severus auf den Rücken. Severus öffnete die Augen. Lucius graue Augen glühten vor Wut und Frustration. Severus schwarze Augen weiteten sich vor Schmerz, als Lucius ihm die Beine hochschob, sein hartes Glied tief und erneut hart in ihn stiess. Severus Körper bebte unter Lucius heftigem Eindringen, es war als ob ihn ein Flammenschwert durchbohrte, jedes einzelne Mal. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen und stöhnte leise, Lucius die Befriedigung verweigernd, ihm mehr zu entlocken.  
Doch als Lucius dann noch nach seinem Glied griff und begann, es im gleichen Rhythmus zu pumpen, löste sich Severus Bewusstsein auf, geteilt in Flammen aus Erregung und Schmerz. Er warf seinen Kopf nach hinten, bog seinen Rücken durch und stemmte sich Lucius entgegen, der daraufhin heiser lachte. Keuchend bewegte sich Lucius seinem Höhepunkt entgegen. „Verdammt nochmal, sieh mich an, du Hurensohn“ knurrte Lucius keuchend „SIEH.MICH.AN!!“. Verzweifelt, voller Wut, starrte Lucius ins Severus bodenlose schwarze Augen, während er zum Höhepunkt kam, seinen Samen in ihn ergoss. Severus spürte die brennende Wärme wie Säure in sich, als Lucius endlich verausgabt auf ihm liegenblieb. Sein Atem ging schwer und keuchend.  
Überrascht spürte Lucius nach einer Weile Hände, Severus lange, schmale Finger, die ihm sanft über Hals und Nacken fuhren, ihm durch die Haare strichen, immer und immer wieder. Die Stille im Raum wurde nur noch unterbrochen von Lucius schwerem Atem. Vorsichtig richtete Snape sich auf, lehnte sich mit den Rücken an den Kopf des schweren Bettes. Wo er gelegen hatte, waren deutliche Spuren von Blut auf dem Laken. Er zog Lucius zu sich heran, in seinen Schoss. Wieder und wieder strichen Severus Hände über Lucius Rücken, seine Haare. Ein Zucken lief durch Lucius Körper. „Geht es nun besser?“ fragte Severus leise, ohne jede Spur von Spott oder Wut. Lucius schmiegte sich an ihn und schwieg. Dann drehte er sich auf die Seite. Zögerlich trafen seine grauen Augen schuldbewusst auf Severus schwarze, geduldige. „Sev…es…es…“ Severus legte ihm einen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. „Shhhh“. Weiter streichelte er Lucius Haare, Schultern und Rücken. Lucius senkte die Augen und schmiegte seinen Kopf an Severus. „Lucius… dein Erbe wird einen Vater brauchen. Einen Mann. Wirst DU dieser Mann für ihn sein?“ Lucius sah auf. „Sev, ich…“ Noch einmal legte ihm Sev den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. Er wollte es nicht hören. Er wollte Lucius Entschuldigung nicht hören, dafür dass er ihm absichtlich Schmerzen zugefügt hatte, ihn hatte bezahlen lassen, für etwas, was ein aussergewöhnlicher Freundschaftsdienst gewesen war. Severus sah das Bedauern, Entsetzen und Scham in Lucius Gesicht. „Lucius? Wirst du dieser Mann sein?“ fragte er nochmals. 

Dann nickte Lucius. „Ja“. „Ich nehme dich beim Wort“ antwortete Sev. Geschmeidig richtete sich Lucius auf, drehte sich zu Severus um. Nach einem tiefen Blick in dessen Augen küsste er Severus innig und zärtlich und lange. Hitze stieg in Severus auf, als Erregung langsam in ihm aufstieg, mit dem dumpfen Schmerz in seinem Inneren wetteiferte. Severus schob ihn sanft von sich und wies zur Tür. „Geh zu Narcissa. Auch wenn sie nicht mit dir schläft, um euren Erben zu schützen, so möchte sie doch sicher gerne in deinen Armen liegen“. Lucius blickte unsicher zur Tür. Viel lieber hätte er etwas getan um das gerade geschehene ungeschehen zu machen. Irgendetwas. „Geh“ Severus Stimme war leise aber trotzdem wie ein Befehl. Lucius zog sich einen Morgenmantel an, dann blickte er zu Severus zurück, der immer noch auf dem zerwühlten Bett sass. „Und Lucius-wenn Du etwas brauchst, was dir ein Mann geben kann. Dann weisst du ja, wo du mich findest“. Der Hauch eines Lächelns lag auf Severus Gesicht, als Lucius hart schluckte und den Raum verliess.  
Eine ganze Weile noch rührte sich Severus nicht. Dann atmete er tief durch und kletterte etwas mühsam, mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht aus dem Bett. Notdürftig richtete er seine Kleidung und zog die Totesserroben darüber. Dann hinkte er aus dem Raum. Leise öffnete er die Tür zu Narcissas Schlafgemach, das schwach vom Mondschein erhellt war. Narcissa lag im Bett, in Lucius Arme geschmiegt, tief schlafend. Auf ihrem Gesicht die Andeutung eines Lächelns. Soeben zog Lucius sie noch etwas enger in seine Arme. Severus Gesicht erhellte sich für einen Moment, doch war der Moment genauso schnell vorüber, wie er gekommen war. 

Lucius sorgte sich. Niemand in Voldemorts Hauptquartier hatte Severus gesehen. Er hatte gar das letzte Meeting verpasst. Er stieg die Treppe hinauf zu Severus Zimmer. Auch hier war er nicht. Er suchte nach Hinweisen, doch fand nichts. Er suchte noch einmal. Im kalten Kamin lag eine zerknüllte, angekokelte Zeitung. Lucius nahm sie heraus und entfaltete das Knäuel, Asche rieselte heraus. Seine Augenbrauen gingen hoch als er den Rest des Artikels las. Er knüllte es wieder zusammen, dann setzte er die Zeitschrift in Brand, das nichts mehr übrig blieb. Bei Merlin. Er musste ihn finden, und schnell.  
….freuen wir uns, unsere Hochzeit bekanntzugeben……Lily und James Potter…  
Die Taverne war mit Abstand die schlechteste, billigste, in der letzten Ecke von Knockturn Alley. Das Gebäude war so alt und verfallen, dass nur Eingeweihte wussten, dass es bewohnt und die Taverne in Betrieb war. Nur übelstes Gesindel fand sich hier ein. Jetzt, zu später, oder eher früher Stunde, sass an der Bar nur noch ein Gast. Sass? Nun, er lehnte an der Theke und kippte einen Met nach dem anderen. Der Wirt gähnte. Doch er war sicher, dass der Gast die hohe Rechnung bezahlen würde. Oder es würde für ihn bezahlt. Ihm war es gleich. Und so füllte er den irdenen Krug des Gastes immer wieder nach. Er hatte ihn noch nie hier gesehen. Doch er sah ihm trotzdem an, was er war. Das schwarze Haar hing dem jungen Mann ungepflegt ins Gesicht, seine Totesserroben waren nur nachlässig geschlossen. Ausser dem ersten Wort „Met“ sprach er kein Wort. Met lief ihm das Kinn herunter in den Kragen, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Endlich rutschte er vom Hocker, der hinter ihm umfiel, und ihn unter sich begrub. Doch er rührte sich nicht mehr, wie er auf dem festgestampften, dreckigen Boden landete. Eine Ratte huschte erschreckt fort. Der Wirt grunzte zufrieden. Endlich konnte er Feierabend machen. Am Kragen zerrte er den Mann hinaus durch die Hintertür in die Gosse. Es stank nach Urin, Kot und Verwesung. Als er die Hintertür zuschlagen wollte, stoppte ihn eine harte Männerhand. „DAS willst du nicht wirklich, mein Freund. Weisst du nicht wer DAS ist?“ Der Wirt machte grosse Augen- der andere war nobel gekleidet und gepflegt. Als Licht in sein Gesicht fiel, verbeugte sich der Wirt. Lucius Malfoy war überall wohlbekannt. Lucius flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, was den Wirt erblassen liess. „Hast du ein Zimmer, in dem keine Ratten wohnen oder anderes Ungeziefer?“ Der Wirt nickte. „Nehmt mein Schlafzimmer, Herr. Es ist besser als alle Gästezimmer“ und drückte ihm einen Schlüssel in die Hand. „Gut. Es soll dein Schaden nicht sein“. Lucius packte den volltrunkenen Snape am Kragen und schleppte ihn mühsam die Treppen hinauf. Er schloss den Raum auf. Das Zimmer war einfach, aber wirkte tatsächlich erträglich sauber. Er schob Snape aufs Bett, der nur leise stöhnte und etwas murmelte. Dann begann er, ihm die Met- und Dreckdurchtränkten Roben auszuziehen. Snape war trotz allem eingeschlafen und schnarchte leise. Lucius drehte ihn auf den Rücken, dann gab er ihm ein paar saftige Backpfeifen. Snape schlug die Augen auf „was…..“. „Verdammt, komm zu Dir“ Snape schloss die Augen. „Geh. Weg.“ „Nein“ noch eine Backpfeife folgte. Snapes Augenlider flatterten. Lucius rollte die Augen. Dann zerrte er Snape hoch ins Badezimmer, setzte ihn auf einen Hocker. Auch von dort drohte er umgehend herunterzufallen. Doch inzwischen hatte Lucius eine Schüssel mit Wasser gefüllt. Er nahm Snape und steckte seinen Kopf in das eisige, frische Wasser, dann zerrte er ihn wieder hoch. Snape schnappte nach Luft, hustete und spuckte. „LUCIUS! Du bist ein Arschloch!! Lass mich in Ruhe!“ Snape krümmte sich zusammen und barg seinen dröhnenden Kopf in seinen Händen. „Geh einfach“ knurrte Snape. Lucius grinste. „Das würde dir so passen“. Dann zog er ein Fläschchen aus seiner Robe. Er packte den benommenen Severus und flösste ihm den Inhalt gewaltsam ein. Dann leerte er schnell die Wasserschüssel und hielt sie Snape hin. Der bekam eine ungesunde Gesichtsfarbe, dann erbrach er sich lange und qualvoll in die Schüssel. Es dauerte. Als endlich nichts mehr kam, wirkte Lucius einen Reinigungszauber, der die Sauerei entfernte. Snape hockte auf dem Hocker, bleich und gekrümmt über seinem revoltierenden Magen. „Nannte ich dich mal einen Freund?“ murmelte er. Lucius zog ihn hoch und legte ihn auf das Bett. „Ziemlich sicher“ antwortete er. Severus Augen öffneten sich kurz und er musterte Lucius ungehalten, bevor ihm die Augen zufielen. „Welch Irrtum…“. Fast im nächsten Moment war er eingeschlafen. Lucius seufzte. Dann zog er sich langsam aus und legte sich zu Severus ins Bett, die verschlissene aber saubere Decke über beide breitend. Severus Schlaf war unruhig, und es war klar, wovon er träumte. Doch er beruhigte sich jedes Mal, wenn Lucius mit ihm sprach, ihn streichelte. Erst um die Mittagszeit wurde Severus wieder wach. Er stöhnte leise, als er die Augen öffnete. Sein Kopf brummte und das Licht war viel zu hell. „Wieder unter den Lebenden?“ Lucius grinste, seine Erleichterung verbergend. Severus knurrte nur etwas. „Nicht dein Verdienst… ich erinnere mich, dass jemand versucht hat mich zu ersäufen“. Lucius lachte amüsiert. Severus hätte ihn schlagen mögen. Dann stand er auf und zog Severus die Decke weg. Snape stöhnte und hielt sich den Kopf. „Komm duschen“. Severus stand vorsichtig auf, von Lucius gehalten als er schwankte. Mit Hilfe von Lucius duschte er, dann zog er die inzwischen vom-wem-auch-immer gereinigten Roben an. Von all dem erschöpft setzte sich Severus aufs Bett und schloss die Augen. Lucius betrachtete ihn besorgt. Severus Kater war nicht das wirkliche Problem… „Sev… ich habe die Zeitung gefunden…“ Snape riss die Augen auf, doch hielt Lucius ihn davon ab zu sprechen. „Ich habe den Rest vernichtet. Von mir erfährt niemand etwas. Aber sei vorsichtig, Sev.“ Severus seufzte und verzog gequält das Gesicht. Dann stand er auf. „Ich muss zu unserem Herrn. Das letzte Meeting… er wird mir zürnen“. Noch unsicher ging er entschlossen zur Tür, doch Lucius holte ihn ein und stellte sich davor. „So etwas hier… wird es nicht mehr vorkommen? Kann ich mich darauf verlassen, das du auf dich aufpasst?“. Severus schloss kurz die Augen, auch jetzt noch unsicher auf den Füssen. Dann nickte er, seine Augen waren müde und traurig. „Ja“. Lucius schloss ihn kurz in die Arme, dann liess er ihn hinaus. 

Lucius sass in seinem Ministeriumsbüro. Es war gross und hell, der Ausblick auf eine weite Landschaft natürlich nicht echt, da das Ministerium unter der Erde lag. Zum Gang hin sah man die Silhouetten von Leuten vorbeigehen, durch Milchglasscheiben. Das war echt. Er sah nach draussen, doch niemand konnte hineinsehen. Nach aussen hin waren die Wände -zumindest für den Betrachter- mit dunklen Fliesen verkleidet. Manch einer beneidete ihn um sein Büro, es war grösser und luxuriöser als die meisten, die oft kaum mehr Raum boten, als einen Schreibtisch hineinzustellen. Ein nobler Schreibtisch aus alter Eiche und gar eine edle schwarze, üppige Ledercouch passten sehr gut hinein. Lucius seufzte und widmete sich seiner Korrespondenz. Da klopfte es leise. „Herein“. Zuerst sah er nur graue, unscheinbare Roben, eine schlanke Gestalt, bis der Besucher die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. „Sev….!“ Lucius stoppte sich selbst, weiterzusprechen. Severus Gesicht war düster und schmal. Lucius sprang hastig auf. Severus Snape, der Stellvertreter ihres Lords als Besucher im Ministerium?? Das war Wahnsinn. „Was bei Merlin…?!“ Severus legte ihm den Zeigefinger auf den Mund, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Ich brauche dich. Jetzt. “ Er schüttelte die fremde graue Robe ab. Darunter trug er seine Totesserrobe. Auch sie zog er aus. Genauso die Schuhe. Fahrig strich er sich schwarze Haare aus dem Gesicht-eine Geste von Unsicherheit, die Lucius nur selten von ihm sah- dann öffnete er seine Hose und liess sie an sich hinuntergleiten. Ab der Taille war er nun nackt. Er warf Lucius einen dunklen, bittenden Blick zu, dann kniete er sich in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung vor die edle Ledercouch, seine Beine gespreizt. Seinen Oberkörper legte er auf der Sitzfläche ab. Seine wilden Haare wirkten auf dem teuren Leder wie schwarze Federn. Lucius atmete scharf ein. Das Severus seinen Stolz über Bord warf, seinen Hals riskierte, nur um ihn zu bitten, ihn hier und jetzt zu lieben? Der Gedanke war genauso erregend wie beängstigend zugleich. Er stellte fest das sein bestes Stück absolut für diese Form der Arbeitsunterbrechung war. Lucius sah prüfend zur Wand, an der weiter Schatten von vorbeieilenden Ministeriumsarbeitern zu sehen waren. Mit einem Zauberspruch erhöhte er den Schutz gegen unerwünschte Besucher. Dann trat er näher an Severus heran. Lucius öffnete seine Hose, sein übereifriges Glied aus seinem Gefängnis befreiend. Er kniete sich hinter Severus, beugte sich über ihn. Seine Hände strichen über Severus schmale Hüften, er küsste ihn zart in den Nacken. Severus murmelte leise etwas. „Sev?“ „Lass es mich spüren, Lucius. Zeig mir, das ich noch lebe“. Severus Stimme war nur ein Hauch, verursachte Lucius eine Gänsehaut. Oder war es das Wort „noch“? Lucius hielt ihn, übergoss Nacken und Rücken mit unzähligen Küssen. Er spürte das dabei die Anspannung in Severus Körper nachliess, dieser atmete tief durch, dann legte er auch seinen Kopf auf die Couch und schloss die Augen. Lucius schlug das Herz bis zum Hals, das sein Freund ihm sich so überliess, hier und jetzt. Einer Eingebung folgend, griff Lucius in seine Hosentasche, zog einen besonderen Ring heraus, den er über Severus Glied streifte. Lucius übereifriges Glied berührte Severus Pobacken, Severus seufzte leise. Lucius Hand glitt in Sevs Gesässspalte, die Fingerspitzen ertasteten seine Hoden, während der Daumen seine Öffnung sanft liebkoste. Schliesslich liess er einen, dann zwei Finger hineingleiten. Es ging mühelos. Etwas nervös sah er sich um zu der Wand wo die Leute vorbeigingen. Hoffentlich klopfte nun niemand hier und wollte etwas von ihm. ER zog die Finger wieder heraus. Mit beiden Händen massierte er Severus Pobacken, liess sein Glied dazwischen ruhen, was Sev ein Geräusch der Ungeduld entlockte. Dann drang er mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung in Severus ein, der tief aufseufzte. Sein Körper schien Lucius willkommen zu heissen. Severus bewegte sich nicht, nur sein schwerer Atem war zu hören. Für einen köstlichen, quälend langen und doch zu kurzen Moment verharrte Lucius so, in ihm, Severus von hinten umarmend, völlig eins mit dem Geliebten.Dann bewegte sich Lucius in ihm, seine heisse Tiefe auslotend. Jedes Mal bemühte er sich, nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren und zu früh zu kommen. Was immer seinen Freund bewegt hatte, dieses Risiko einzugehen, er wollte ihm geben was er brauchte. Sev stöhnte leise, und die Reaktionen seiner Muskeln im Inneren raubten Lucius jeden Verstand. Er griff um Sev herum nach dessen nun prallem Glied, ein neues unterdrücktes Stöhnen erntend. Lucius zog sich langsam heraus, dann wieder in ihn, er ächzte, während Severus seinen eigenen leisen Schreie mit einer Hand dämpfte. Mit langen tiefen Stössen erhöhte er die Frequenz, und es raubte ihm schier den Verstand wie sein Glied von Severus Muskeln gequetscht, massiert wurde, der Anblick wie er sich in ihn versenkte und das Geräusch. Es war Wahnsinn, hier mitten am Tag in seinem Büro und doch so unglaublich erregend. Severus stöhnte leise, es war offensichtlich genau dies was er jetzt von ihm gebraucht hatte. Lucius Hand umfasste seinen Schaft, der samtig war und hart, er spürte längst die Feuchtigkeit dort. Plötzlich und früher als geplant kam Lucius in ihm, Severus spürte es warm und feucht in sich als Lucius seinen Samen in ihn spritzte. Lucius Hand hatte Sevs Schaft nie losgelassen, er fuhr daran auf und ab, während er selbst noch in ihm war. Severus Körper wandt sich unter ihm, sich nach Erleichterung sehnend, Lucius hörte ihn trotz seiner vorgehaltenen Hand stöhnen. Lucius pumpte Sevs Schaft, und für mit dem Zeigefinger über die Spitze, fühlte Severus Erregung wie die eigene. Er legte seine zweite Hand über die von Sev auf seinem Mund, um jeden Laut zu dämpfen. In dem Moment kam auch Sev zu seinem Höhepunkt, Lucius spürte die Zuckungen in seinem schlanken Körper, die wegen der Verzögerung kein Ende zu nehmen schienen, gefolgt von der herbeigesehnten Entspannung. Severus lag da wie hingegossen. Beide atmeten schwer, entspannt und ermattet. Lucius zog Sevs Oberkörper hoch, drehte seinen Kopf zu sich. „Du bist MEIN, Sev“ flüsterte er atemlos. „Und niemand nimmt ungestraft, was einem Malfoy gehört“. Dann küsste er ihn. Der Kuss war wild, heiss und leidenschaftlich, Severus küsste ihn als gäbe es kein Morgen. Erregung stieg erneut in ihnen auf. Warum konnte dies nicht der Beginn einer langen Nacht sein? Eine Nacht, in der sie sich bis zur Erschöpfung immer wieder liebten? Unvermittelt schob Severus ihn sanft von sich weg. Geschmeidig stand er dann auf und zog sich wieder an. Lucius kniete noch auf dem Boden und sah ihm dabei zu. „Severus, kannst du mir…“ „Nein. Ich muss gehen“ sagte dieser leise, doch keine Widerrede duldend. Lucius stand auch auf, er richtete seine Kleidung und schloss seine Hose. Mit einem Blick in einen Spiegel brachte er auch seine Haare in Ordnung. Severus nickte Lucius zu, nur ein warmer Glanz in den schwarzen Augen dankte Lucius, das er ihm gegeben hatte, worum er gebeten hatte. Lucius hasste es, das Severus schon wieder so unberührt von dem eben Geschehenen wirkte, als habe er soeben erst sein Büro betreten. 

Dann stand Snape vor der Tür, stiess fast zusammen mit einem hochgewachsenen Mann, der eintreten wollte. Beide Entschuldigten sich. Der Mann starrte ihn an, starrte auf Severus Besucherausweis. Irgendetwas an Snape schien ihn zu stören. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf, ging an ihm vorbei und betrat Lucius Büro. „Mr.Malfoy“ Lucius traf fast der Schlag. Der Chef der Aurorabteilung!! Ausgerechnet. Er Musste Severus noch gesehen haben. Nervös fragte sich Lucius, ob sein Äusseres nur halbwegs an die Perfektion heranreichte, auf die er sonst bei seinem Äusseren Wert legte… „Wer war das gerade, ihr Besucher?“ „Oh, ein Schulkollege“. „Ah, ja“. Er würde sich das Gesicht merken. Irgendetwas an diesem Gesicht hatte ihm nicht gefallen. Oder an diesen tiefschwarzen Augen… Als ob er ihm schon einmal begegnet sei.

Snape kniete vor dem Dunklen Lord. Er wankte, doch fiel er nicht. Noch nicht. Schmerzen jagten durch seinen Körper, der um Gnade schrie. Doch war das erst der Anfang gewesen. „Severus, du hattest mir versprochen, mir diesen Verräter in unseren Reihen zu bringen. Doch du hast versagt. Wir können uns nicht leisten, das er unsere Feinde mit wertvollen Informationen versorgt. Du weisst nicht, wer er ist?“ „Nein, mein Lord“ quetschte Snape heraus. „Du enttäuschst mich, Severus. Und das erste Mal glaube ich dir nicht. Du versuchst mich anzulügen?“ Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Körper zitterte im Nachhall des ersten Cruciatofluchs. „Nein, mein Lord“. Voldemort seufzte. „ES wird eine lange Nacht geben, Severus. Für uns beide“. Snape liess sich nach vorne fallen, auf alle viere, seine Stirn berührte den Boden. Er schwieg. „Crucio“ Die Welt löste sich wieder auf in Schmerz, der wieder und wieder durch Snapes Körper jagte. Er würde seinem Herrn einen Verräter liefern müssen, bevor dieser herausfand, das Severus selbst es war.

Narcissa lag im Bett, den kleinen Draco im Arm. Sie war müde und erschöpft, natürlich. Aber nie war sie Lucius schöner oder strahlender erschienen als jetzt. Lucius konnte sich nicht satt sehen an den beiden. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, beide nach Malfoy Manor zu bringen. Die Schwester stand plötzlich in der Tür. „Da ist ein Besucher, der zu Ihnen möchte, Mr.Malfoy. Es tut mir leid, aber eigentlich darf hier…“ „Ach bitte, Schwester. Lassen sie ihn herein. Er ist ein sehr guter Freund der Familie“. Severus trat ein. Wie so oft in letzter Zeit wirkte er müde und gestresst. Narcissa streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus. „Komm, Severus“. Zögernd trat er näher, das schlafende Baby verunsicherte ihn etwas. Unter Narcissas Einfluss berührte er das Baby vorsichtig. „Ich… wir können dir nie genug danken“ Narcissas Lächeln erhellte den Raum. „So ist es“ sagte auch Lucius nachdrücklich. Doch er spürte Severus Unruhe. „Ich bin in Eile“ sagte Severus. „Ich bringe dich zur Tür“ „nicht nötig“. Mit zügigen Schritten verliess Severus das Zimmer, warf einen kurzen, einen ganz kurzen Blick zurück. Das Bild wärmte ihm das Herz. Er würde es nicht vergessen: Narcissa, Lucius und Draco, endlich eine glückliche, vollständige Familie. Severus lächelte warm, ein echtes Lächeln, das sogar seine Augen erreichte. Etwas, was man bei ihm nur selten sah. Nur schade, das niemand es sah.


End file.
